Fnaf meets Sister Location
by QueenJordon
Summary: When the gang meets some new "friends" what problems will they new gang cause..where will their loyalties lie..hiw will they solve their problems?
1. Chapter 1

Authors Notes

-Hello! Thanks for choosing this story to read,all animatronics are straight and mangle is fixed btw,I'm doing original OCs so if you want your OC to be apart in this please PM me(only taking first four and if you want follow me on insta,I'll tell you when you PM me)Now here's what you'll need to know about the characters.

-Originals-

Foxy-male,16,humorous,mean, grows on ya.

Freddy-male,18,the "mother" of the group, worries,shy.

Bonnie-male,15, rebellious,cocky,also grows on you.

Chica-female,17,loves to bake,draw,and she doesn't like to socialize much after hours.

-Toys-

Toy Freddy(Fred)-male,19,full of himself,doesn't worry, Hakuna Matata?

Toy Chica(TC)-female,16,girly,hates gooey things, loves gossip...

Toy Bonnie(BonBon)-male,16,likes to follow the rules,isn't completely an idiot,doesn't participate in fights.

Mangle/Toy Foxy-female,15,artsy,wants to kick everyone's ass just because she can, tomboy..

-Sister Location-

FunTime Freddy(FTF)-male,16,kinda annoying,likes balloons,smart.

FunTime Foxy(FTF)-female,16,thinks she can fight but can't,doesn't really know what to do,like a popular school girl...

Baby-female,9, a typical 9 year old..with a twist...

Balloria-female,19,dancer,blind,loving.

-Extras-

Golden Freddy(Fred Bear)-male,24,pretty much Freddy but not.

Puppet-male,20,a chill dude who likes music but will rip your face off?..


	2. Chapter 2

~Chapter 1~

[Narrator]

"FOXY" Mangle yells from across the hallway.

"WHAT DO YE WANT!?" Foxy yells back at his counter part.

"YA BETTER TAKE A LOOK AT THIS LAD, QUICK BEFORE I TEAR YA TO SHREDS" she yells dominating his last yell.

As Foxy enters the room he is surprised to see what his young counterpart has discovered.

"What is that lassie?"she looks up "Why do ya think I called you into the room?" He rolls his eyes "Oh I dunno, last time you wanted to fight me so I wasn't sure what to be expectin" she sighs "Okay well why does it look like me!?" Foxy looks at the animatronics lined up in the room and he can already tell there's going to be a clash between robots...

•Time Skip•

~2 Hours~

"Mangle,it be 12 o'clock and yer still starrin at it" she turns around and faces Foxy "I just don't know what to do...we look the same..it just looks better..." She starts to cry then stops because no one knows her weaker side "Wait till FredBear gets here..he'll help out" he goes to give her a hug and she growls and he backs off I to the other room.

"Hey..." She turns to see the new animatronic facing her..the others part of the new ones gang lay still..still shut down until 8 the official opening. "What do ya want!?" Mangle asked startled "I wanna get to know that foxy dude...he seems cute and funny. Of ya don't mind me I'm going to go find him okay puddin?" Mangle looks scared then feels jealousy "HOLD UP, SO YOUR JUST GONNA WALK IN TO THIS PLACE LIKE YOU ALREADY OWN IT AND STILL MY MAN? NO YA DONT SWEETHEART" Mangle raises her voice as she grabs on to the new animatronics ear and drags it down. "You stay away from him...or else..go back with you gang until all of you get turned on properly" Mangle growled as the fox walks back In her position. Foxy walks in and is surprised to see Mangle lying down crying in her room. He walks over and cuddles he and she doesn't push away, he slowly drifts off with her in his arms as she stopped crying and falls asleep.

•Time Skip•

~12 am next day~

[Foxy]

"So you do like me?" I asked Mangle

"It's complicated but yes"

I leaned over and kissed her and she pulled back "Please..I'm not planning on getting attached to you, you ass hole" she said with a smile then kissed me back."We should go to my room?" I ask, she nods her head "yes" as we head back to my room you can here Chica and Freddy playing monopoly with BonBon and Bonnie and a table being thrown across the room by who knows. As I unlock the door she walks in and sits on my bed, she turns human but with fox ears and tails..like when everyone goes human they keep there ears and tales..she looks as me like I was hers the day we met..

flashback

Foxy:OOO we have new comers

Mangle: Shut it you flea bag!

Foxy: Feisty isn't she -nudges Bonnie as Bonnie laughs-

Mangle:-tackles Foxy and wins- I'll show you -sticks out tongue and hides a wink-

Foxy: she winked...she's totally in to me

end of flash back

I sit in a love seat and watch her as she takes her hair down and now she's only wearing a top that shows her shoulder and short neon pink shorts. I take off my crimson hoodie and sit by her."You okay?" I ask "Yea...she said she that you were gonna be hers and until that moment I didn't know how much I loved you.." I lean I to kiss her and she kisses back, we break the kiss and she stands up and I follow her motion "Foxy...I'm locking the door" she locks the door and pins me up against the wall and we start making out,then I toss her on the bed and then I lay next to her, she looks at me and from that point on I realized I want to some the rest if my life with this girl...or do I?


End file.
